


A.M

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 14. “Is it too early to have a breakdown this week?”20. “Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at 3 am in the morning?”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook & Reader
Kudos: 5





	A.M

“Is it too early to have a breakdown this week?” The text message from Rook haunts Y/N the rest of the day she works. It was rare he ever texted her anything that wasn’t filled with happiness or at least sarcasm, but this was different than anything he had ever texted her. And knowing that he wouldn’t be getting to his apartment until after 2 in the morning because of tour did nothing to help her, instead making her feel worse.

As two in the morning neared, she left her own apartment, with a bag full of supplies, walking not even a minute to get to Rook’s apartment, letting herself in with the key he gave her.

Setting the bag on the kitchen counter, she starts pulling everything out. Rook could eat a lot, but she had learned the hard way that he could eat an entire thing of enchiladas by himself. It was a ritual she supposed. Every time he returned from tour within two days, she would come by with a pan of enchiladas for him.

Preheating the oven, she starts to get to work on them. With how often Y/N makes them, the process gets easier and easier, and goes by in what feels like seconds. Opening the oven, she slides the pan into the nearly burning hot space. After twenty five minutes, she pulls the pan out, placing it on the stove.

Sitting down on the stool in the kitchen, she holds her head with her head, watching the clock, as she falls into a half asleep state.

“Wanna tell me what you’re doing in my kitchen at three in the morning?”

Y/N jerks up, having not ever heard the door open. “Hey, Rook. I made enchiladas.” She gestures towards the stove, as she rubs her eyes, trying to chase the sleep away.

He raises an eyebrow, in amusement. “And you need to be here at three in the morning?”

“Your text made me worry.”

Rook pulls the girl into a hug. “You didn’t need to worry about me.”

“You would worry if I sent that same text.” She points out.

He laughs, holding her against him for a few more seconds. “More than worry.”


End file.
